


Rook, King of Duels, Demon of Lightning

by Zeiskyte



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Sevens
Genre: Gen, Rook Isn't Just A Chuuni AU, haha jk... unless?, i adopted all of the kids but rook is my favorite, two episodes in so this won't stay canon compliant for long!, what if rook actually had a demon possessing him?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeiskyte/pseuds/Zeiskyte
Summary: Tatsuhisa stood next to his father, proudly showing off his new watch, smiled for a picture -And the lens of the cameracracked.
Kudos: 3





	Rook, King of Duels, Demon of Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> ... I'm enjoying Sevens a lot more than I thought I would. So much so that I've already attempted to create a backstory for Best Boy Rook.
> 
> Truthfully I think it's just his watch but it's Yu-Gi-Oh and we all know what crazy things happen in Yu-Gi-Oh. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Tatsuhisa stood next to his father, proudly showing off his new watch, smiled for a picture -

And the lens of the camera _cracked_.

... A coincidence, surely. That's what his father reasoned, assuring the young boy that _no, it wasn't a ghost_ and the camera was getting old anyways. He was prompty ushered up stony stairs and back inside the house.

Tatsuhisa spent the rest of the day pacing around his room, and his footprints were starting to leave imprints on the carpet. He usually trusted his father. His father was smart - smarter than an eleven-year-old Tatsuhisa probably was - but something about this occurrence... it left Tatsuhisa feeling like his father was hiding something from him. So maybe if it wasn't a ghost, maybe it was something else.

He fell back onto his bed, legs not long enough to touch the floor. He hated being so young. He wasn't allowed to test his skills against the older, more well-known duelists. His father wouldn't tell him the truth, pushing him back into his bedroom and assuring him that electronics malfunctioning around him were all just _coincidences_. He was starting to hate that word.

But maybe... if there was a way to sneak into the adult world and assimilate there, he didn't have to wait until he was "old enough". He could hone his ability as a duelist and achieve his dream of becoming the King of Duels.

He held his left arm out in front of him, noticing how his watch shimmered in the dying rays of the sun coming in from his window. It almost seemed... too perfect. There were no scratches, no fingerprints on the face - he stopped himself. It was a new watch, his father had just bought it a few days ago for him as a late birthday present. Of _course_ it would be in perfect condition. Truthfully, he couldn't place why it felt odd to see it as good as new.

He let his arm fall across his forehead. As if on cue, the clock on his nightstand fizzled and reset to 12:00. Leaning forward, his crimson eyes locked onto the blinking numbers with a sense of disbelief. This had to be a _coincidence_ , right? Just like his father told him. Just like his father had been telling him for the past few days when the machines in the household would fritz and malfunction. Just a coincidence.

His father had been telling him for the past few months that he was too caught up in his childhood fantasies. Ghosts weren't real, and neither were monsters. People could be monsters too, he would come to learn, but the ones from books and movies he wasn't allowed to watch didn't exist either. Magic wasn't real and his father would tell him so; once, Tatsuhisa casted an invisibility spell to avoid punishment for not doing his chores and his father was still able to find him.

_How are you going to run my business if you still act like this_ , his father would reprimand him. _You better snap out of your fantasies or you will, without a doubt, disgrace the Kamijo name._

On the way to his room after that lecture, Tatsuhisa had wiped at his face, ignoring the wetness that stained his sleeves. He didn't want to grow up if that's what being an adult meant. He just wanted to duel and find strong foes to prove his skills against. He had no interest in running his family's business one day - that wasn't the future he wanted. He wanted ghosts and monsters and magic to be real, and he wanted to spend his life getting strong enough to earn the title of the King of Duels.

His mind refocused on the present with a jolt. ... His right hand was shaking. He watched it in slight discomfort, knowing that it was moving of its own volition; even when he willed it to stop, it continued to tremor. _Too much sugar_ , his brain tried to reason, _or maybe not enough sleep_. It almost felt like electricity was coursing through his veins, willing it to life.

"Just a coincidence," he muttered to himself, falling back onto his bed. "Father was right."

_My power is no mere coincidence._

Tatsuhisa promptly jumped out of his bed in shock, landing in an uncompromising position on his floor. "W-Who's there?" His crimson eyes scouted the room, but there was nobody else to be seen. Was he hearing things?

A scoff. _I had forgotten how foolish your kind were._

Tatsuhisa pushed himself backwards across his carpet until his back hit his closet door. No where to go. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Despite this, he steadied his voice and did his best to hide his fear. "Where are you?"

To his dismay, his right hand moved to cover his watch, and an unsettling blue aura rose from his hand like flames. _Right now? In you._

He didn't move his hand. _He didn't move his hand._ Tatsuhisa felt his heart rate quicken. A demon. A demon was possessing him. All of his instincts screamed at him to run, but there was no where to hide when the true enemy was under his skin.

_I am not your enemy._ The demon paused, as if reconsidering its thought. _Not unless you_ make _me your enemy._

Tatsuhisa couldn't rip his eyes away from the blue flames emiting from his hand. He was paralyzed in fear, brave facade forgotten. "When...?"

Now that Tatsuhisa really listened, the demon's voice seemed to echo from within his mind. _I am bound to the watch you are wearing. When I was summoned to this world in a ritual, the caster tied me to a material object._

Tatsuhisa wasn't sure what was more unbelievable. Magic was real. A demon was summoned through a ritual... and it was bound to a watch. Although a part of him wanted to celebrate that his "childhood fantasies," as his father liked to put them, were not just him having an overwhelming imagination, the rational side of him needed to sort through his current predicament.

"... So you're a demon," he said, fear losing its grip on him; his breathing was evening out, adrenaline beginning to die down. "... and you're bound to my watch."

_... Indeed,_ the demon replied, allowing the same amount of space before it spoke.

Tatsuhisa was beginning to gain his drive back. "You're obviously not evil if you haven't taken over my body yet." That was fine reasoning, wasn't it? He had owned the watch for about a week now - the demon had plenty of time to take his body without him even being aware of its existence.

The demon balled his hand into a fist, flames weakly licking his skin. _I am... how would you mortals put it..._ Tatsuhisa felt the demon pull his lips into a lopsided smile, _a nice demon. I do not require blood sacrifices like some of my kind._

The boy pulled back control, narrowing his eyes slightly. "You wouldn't happen to be able to control electricity, right?"

_I am Fulminis, demon of lightning. Does that answer your question?_

Oh. His eyes flicked to his alarm clock, 12:08 blinking back at him. Well, that would explain all of the machines in the house. "Yeah actually - _wait_." His thoughts did a stutter-stop. "Are you trying to trick me?"

He had let his guard down. Demons weren't meant to be trusted - Tatsuhisa knew this. Fulminis was just lulling him into a sense of false security and would take advantage of him when he wasn't prepared for it -

_No._ The answer was so blunt, the boy felt like he had just given the wrong answer in the classroom. _I have no need for a body of my own. I am bound to this watch and can use your body as I wish, but there is no appeal in that for me._

"So..." Tatsuhisa furrowed his brow. This conversation was starting to make him feel dizzy. "You're a demon that resides in my watch, _and_ has the option to take my body for yourself... and you're just letting me use your powers for free?"

Fulminis sighed. _I suppose you could put it like that._

Tatsuhisa's eyes began to light up with stars. He could see the headlines now: _Goha Elementary Student Possessed By Demon Becomes King of Duels_. It sounded _so cool_. Kamijo Tatsuhisa, King of Duels, sounded like too much a mouthful though.

_Kings live in castles, do they not?_ Fulminis inquired, snapping Tatsuhisa out of his trance. _What is the name of that board game - the one with the white and black pieces? One of my previous hosts used to spend hours playing it._

"Are you talking about chess?" The boy was confused. "... What does chess have to do with anything?"

_Chess. Yes, that was it._ _There is a piece that resembles a castle._ Fulminis' voice was upturned like a question, waiting for Tatsuhisa to put the information together himself. _What was it called again?_

Tatsuhisa imagined his father's chess set, thinking about the names of the pieces. The castle... that was the one that could move any amount of squares vertically or horizontally. Once it was set in a direction, it would continue going until it reached its goal. Not too different from himself.

" _Rook._ " The name seemed perfect. He couldn't keep the smile off his face. " _Rook_ , King of Duels."

_Don't get too ahead of yourself. You still have a long way to go._

"Hey, don't ruin my moment."

Rook put his hand over his watch, Fulminis' aura shrouding his skin from his wrist to his fingertips. " _Rook_ , King of Duels, Demon of Lightning. That would be a cool name for my fans to shout out."

_Were you not just nitpicking on how long of a name Kamijo Tatsuhisa was?_ There was a hint of amusement in the demon's tone. It was teasing him.

"The difference is, _Rook, King of Duels, Demon of Lightning_ sounds _way_ cooler than Kamijo Tatsuhisa ever did."

Fulminis hummed in response. There was no sense in arguing with the boy. Despite his childishness, he was good at heart. The demon hoped that this child would not be another innocent soul lost to the darkness.

_Very well then, Rook. Use my power well._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unoriginal and came up with this as I wrote it so I translated lightning from Latin and the word was Fulminis. His name is literally _Lightning, Demon of Lightning_.
> 
> Took a lot of creative liberty with this one because we're only two episodes in and we hardly know anything about the cast. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
